


Do It Again

by CassieBeckett



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieBeckett/pseuds/CassieBeckett
Summary: What happens when Virgil accidentally gives Roman some of his excess anxiety?it gives Roman a chance to flirt, obviously. (Duh).
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Kudos: 62





	Do It Again

Things weren't't going great for Virgil. As soon as he woke up, he was literally static with negative energy. Occasionally this simply happened; Thomas was especially anxious about something, and Virgil's energy practically threatened to overflow as a result.

He'd gotten used to it over the years; sometimes he barely noticed it (or at least that was what he convinced himself).

On these days, there wasn't much he could do. Mostly, he just stayed in his room, waiting until the excess energy passed. This normally took some time, so Virgil was quite bored- that, and uncomfortable. His hair always stood on end, and he was always on edge. More than he already was normally.

But this day, Roman wasn't having any of it.

"Virgil!" he whined, refusing to leave his bedroom door. "You have to join in with karaoke, who else will sing Hans in Love Is An Open Door?"

Virgil didn't especially want to take part in this karaoke night- the chances of humiliating himself were too high- but it was quite clear that Roman wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"GO AWAY!"

Whoops. His voice accidentally came out distorted and echoing. His excess anxiety sometimes made that happen; in his haste to get rid of Prince Not-So-Charming, he had forgotten that fact.

Luckily, Roman didn't appear to think anything of it. Unluckily, he continued to try and convince Virgil to leave his room, much to his dismay.

"It won't be Disney Karaoke Night without you!" Roman sang merrily.

He then proceeded to sing Do You Wanna Build A Snowman at the top of his lungs. Apparently Roman was in a Frozen mood tonight.

Virgil bit his lip. There was no winning this, and Virgil realised that. So with a heavy sigh, he opened the door.

Roman dramatically gasped.

"Virgil," he said, trying to be tactful and then giving up, "Have you been electrocuted by any chance?"

Virgil scoffed. "Do I really look that bad, Princey?"

"Your hair seems to be... Defying gravity, a bit."

Virgil's sarcastic demeanour disappeared, and he started panicking. Sometimes his hair picked up some of the energy; but when this happened, he couldn't let anyone touch him. Great. It probably looked like he'd been rubbing his head against a balloon or something.

He'd touched Deceit when he was still a dark side; it hadn't gone down well.

"I- uh, ex- excuse me," he muttered, pushing past him. He didn't know where he was going- he just had to get past Roman.

"V-Virgil!"

Oh no. He'd touched Roman. He'd touched the embodiment of Creativity with his overflowing anxiety.

"Okay, okay, okay," Virgil said, turning around and rushing back to the prince, "Don't panic."

Despite what he'd just said, Virgil was quite definitely panicking. And Roman was no different.

"W-what's going on?" Roman asked, his hands shaking. He was standing unsteadily on his feet, swaying slightly. "I-I don't know what's going on..."

"I've accidentally given you some of my anxiety."

"W-what?! How?"

Roman's head was spinning. He'd taken so much anxiety in such little time, he could hardly think straight. He felt sick. 

He was certain that two Virgils had appeared in front of him.

Meanwhile, Virgil was still freaking out while he tried to keep Roman on his feet. He was still standing up, so at least that was something, right? Better than Deceit had handled it.

Virgil quite definitely jinxed it.

The last thought that crossed Roman's mind as he crashed clumsily to the floor was, aw- Virgey looks worried.

Virgil struggled to hold him as he guided the now unconscious prince to the ground. 

Instantaneously, Logan walked down the hallway, looking for Roman. He'd been absent from the karaoke night for quite some time- which for Roman, was almost unheard of. 

So he was rather confused to find Roman on the floor, his head on a heavily panicking Virgil's lap. 

"S-so, uh... Some stuff happened," Virgil said, sounding almost hysterical.  
——————————————————————— 

Ten minutes later, Roman blearily opened his eyes to find himself on the living room sofa, feeling absolutely dreadful. 

"Roman," Logan said calmly. "How are you feeling?" 

Roman groaned in response. 

"Uh, not so good, then, Princey?" Virgil asked nervously. 

Roman seemed fully conscious now. 

"You," he breathed, acting as if he was on the brink of murder. "What did you do?" 

Virgil knew Roman was being purposefully over dramatic to scare him; but after releasing some of his energy to Roman, Virgil admittedly felt the best he'd felt in years- so Roman's acting didn't exactly have the desired effect. 

"Well, Virgil accidentally transferred some of his anxiety to you, I believe," Logan said matter-of-factly. 

"It was a rhetorical question, teach," Roman murmured, still staring at Virgil. 

"Why are you staring at me?" Virgil asked, eyebrow raised. 

"You're- smiling," Roman said, shocked. "Like, actually smiling." 

"Well, after I accidentally sent some of my energy over to you, I kinda felt great," Virgil admitted. "Still do, actually." 

Roman suddenly seemed to perk up. 

"Then by all means," he said, grinning and sitting up, "Feel free to do it again." 

Virgil snorted with laughter at the flirty (and slightly delirious) look on Roman's face. Then he realised how close they were, and felt his face burning scarlet. 

"Wouldn't dream of it, weirdo." 

**Author's Note:**

> Roman, you're so slick. XD


End file.
